Zodiaco Hetaliano: La leyenda del  G12
by Dan Madnerdy
Summary: Una leyenda popular cuenta las Naciones Unidas organizaron una carrera de animales-países para decidir cuales entrarían en el G12, ahora sería doce y no se decidiría por los países más ricos, sino por los más rápidos. Por el Año Nuevo Chino...DRABBLE...


Hola a todos!...Aquí les traigo una nueva historia….

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Nada….sólo decir que la historia viene con ocasión del inicio del año nuevo chino….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una leyenda popular cuenta las Naciones Unidas organizaron una carrera de animales-países para decidir cuales entrarían en el G12, ahora serían doce y no se decidiría por los países más ricos o poderosos, sino por los más rápidos y astutos. Por orden de llegada, recibirían además un jugoso premio en dinero.

Dícese que hace mucho tiempo, Gato-Francia y Rata-Inglaterra eran muy buenos amigos. El roedor fue a avisarle a minino sobre la carrera, pero éste no le hizo caso. Se encontraba acosando a los demás gatos techeros. Como no había nada que pudiera hacer, Rata-Inglaterra comenzó a correr sin parar hasta llegar al edificio de la ONU. Sin embargo, antes de poder alcanzarlo, debía surcar a nado un peligroso río. Las ratas siempre se habían caracterizado por ser malos nadadores. Rata-Inglaterra se sentó muy triste sobre una roca pues pensó que no podría entrar al codiciado grupo del G12. Al poco tiempo, llegó Gato-Francia, alegando que primero debía satisfacer sus necesidades primarias antes de hacer cualquier tipo de esfuerzo físico. Había corrido hasta el cansancio hasta poder alcanzar a su amiga la rata. Lamentablemente, los gatos también son enemigos del agua y el francés se sentó al costado del otro animal, llorando por ser incapaz de nadar.

Con paso firme y seguro, llegó Vaca-Japón y se dispuso a cruzar el río. Sin embargo, escuchó a los dos animales que lloraban y les preguntó el porqué de su tristeza. Ambos le explicaron que deseaban entrar al G12 pero sería imposible pues no sabía nadar. El siempre amable japonés les ofreció su lomo para cruzar el río. Gato-Francia y Rata-Inglaterra rápidamente se subieron encima, pero al haber un premio de por medio, la rata decidió que para ganar debía hacer algo, y entonces lanzó al gato al agua. Es por eso que el Gato-Francia se convirtió en el enemigo natural de Rata-Inglaterra. Después de esto, la rata llegó a la orilla y reclamó el primer lugar en la carrera, seguida de cerca por Vaca-Japón, que fue nombrado segundolugar.

Luego de la vaca, vino el Tigre-Hungría, quien explicó jadeando cómo vio a lo lejos a Vaca-Japón dibujando un doujinshi yaoi y se dijo que ella debía tenerlo en su poder. Así es como luchó contra las corrientes y, con su gran fuerza, pudo llegar a la orilla y convertirse en el 3er animal.

El 4to puesto fue para el Conejo-Italia, quien gracias a su capacidad para saltar pudo brincar de una orilla a otra. Explicó a la ONU que hubiera caído al río de no haber sido por un pedazo de tronco que flotaba en el agua. El quinto puesto fue para el Dragón-Alemania, quien llegó volando. Éste explicó al emperador que no pudo llegar primero porque debió detenerse para ayudar a los países en crisis económica y que su jefe no lo había dejado salir hasta solucionar todos los problemas de la Eurozona. Además, en la línea final encontró a Conejo-Italia aferrándose a un tronco, al que ayudo dándole un empujón con su aliento para que éste pudiera llegar a la orilla. La ONU, sorprendido por su amabilidad (idiotez), le otorgó el 5º lugar.

Poco después se oyó al Caballo-China galopando muy feliz. Pero la Serpiente-Rusia le dio un susto subiéndose a su cola y pidiéndole que fuera uno con él, y lo hizo caer, y entonces ésta llegó en el 6to lugar, y el caballo en el 7mo.

A poca distancia del lugar se encontraban la Cabra-Prussia, el Mono-España y el Gallo-Romano, que se acercaban a la orilla del río. Las tres criaturas se ayudaron entre sí para cruzar el río. El gallo construyó, gracias al ser más awesome de los tres, una balsa de madera; el mono y el gallo debían despejar la maleza; pero el Gallo-Romano vio a su querido hermano Conejo-Italia desde la ventana del edificio de las Naciones Unidas y dijo que se le habían quitado las ganas de seguir. Mono-España tuvo que trabajar solo y el muy bueno (estúpido), jaló al ave encima de la balsa. Finalmente, remando y remando, consiguieron llegar a la orilla de enfrente. La ONU, muy complacida por el trabajo en equipo de los animales, nombró a la cabra, 8vo animal, aunque sólo le dieron dinero porque no podía entrar al G12 por no ser un país; al mono, el 9no; y al gallo, el 10mo.

El onceavo animal fue el Perro-Canadá. Aunque el perro debería haber obtenido un buen puesto por ser el mejor nadador de todos los animales, y en verdad había llegado primero que Rata-Inglaterra y todos los demás. Pero al ser invisible nadie se dio cuenta que estaba ahí hasta que Serpiente-Rusia se le subió encima y comenzó este a ladrar-

Justo cuando la ONU iba a dar por cerrada la carrera escuchó el gruñido de un pequeño cerdo. El Cerdo-América comenzó la carrera hambriento por hamburguesas, entonces a poco de empezar se dio un banquete en el McDonalds y se tomó una siesta. Cuando despertó, continuó con la carrera y llegó justo para ser nombrado el 12º animal..

El Gato-Francia llegó demasiado tarde (13º) y no pudo ganar ningún puesto en el G12. Entonces se convirtió para siempre en enemigo de la Rata-Inglaterra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Años del Zodiaco Chino**

La Rata: 1900, 1912, 1924, 1936, 1948, 1960, 1972, 1984, 1996.

El Buey: 1901, 1913, 1925, 1937, 1949, 1961, 1973, 1985, 1997.

El Tigre: 1902, 1914, 1926, 1938, 1950, 1962, 1974, 1986, 1998.

El Conejo: 1903, 1915, 1927, 1939, 1951, 1963, 1975, 1987, 1999.

El Dragón: 1904, 1916, 1928, 1940, 1952, 1964, 1976, 1988, 2000.

La Serpiente: 1905, 1917, 1929, 1941, 1953, 1965, 1977, 1989, 2001.

El Caballo: 1906, 1918, 1930, 1942, 1954, 1966, 1978, 1990, 2002.

La Cabra: 1907, 1919, 1931, 1943, 1955, 1967, 1979, 1991, 2003.

El Mono: 1908, 1920, 1932, 1944, 1956, 1968, 1980, 1992, 2004..

El Gallo: 1909, 1921, 1933, 1945, 1957, 1969, 1981, 1993..

El Perro: 1910, 1922, 1934, 1946, 1958, 1970, 1982, 1994.

El Cerdo: 1911, 1923, 1935, 1947, 1959, 1971, 1983, 1995.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me tocó según esto….hummmmm…..Gallo-Romano….jejejeje…igual de vagos…..Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


End file.
